Dommage que tu ne sois pas venue
by anny.heart
Summary: Réponse à un défi, épisode du 'Snipper'. LÉquipe vas au restaurant pour fêter la clôture d'un dossier, mais D et Tara sont absents... pourquoi?...


Ceci est une réponse à un défi sur l'épisode 'le snipper'.

« L'équipe se tient debout à un coin de rue après avoir décidé d'aller manger à la suite d'un dossier résolu. Cependant, ils ne sont pas tous là…

Où sont Tara et D?

Écrivez l'un ou l'autre des points de vue des personnages sur ce qu'ils pensent au sujet de leur absence. »

Merci de votre intérêt et pour les commentaires!

*Comme toujours, les personnages sont la propriété des producteurs de la série.

*****

**C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venue...**

Un autre dossier de classé…

Mais cette fois j'ai failli perdre mon meilleur ami à cause de son audace… Pas beaucoup d'agents auraient considérés se mettre eux même en danger pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

*soupire* Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête pour défier le tueur en série comme ça… Il dit constamment que Sue se met elle-même en danger à cause de son entêtement, mais il est aussi pire qu'elle… si ce n'est pas pire… *soupire*

Ils ont eu la bonne idée d'aller manger tout le monde ensemble, ça va aider à surpasser le malaise apporté par le dossier. Je peux voir par le comportement de Sue qu'elle est loin d'avoir oublié ce qui s'est passé. Elle ne marche pas à ses côtés comme elle le ferait normalement. Elle lui a même montré le poing dans le bureau, chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour! Venant de Lucy, okay, mais notre chère Mademoiselle Thomas… ! *ricane*

« Pourquoi tu ris, Bobby ? » Vient une voix à mes côtés, me tirant de ma rêverie.

« Heu… Oh! Rien… juste une image… qui est passée dans ma tête… » je réponds évasivement.

"Oui c'est ça… si tu le dis…" D'une certaine façon, je pense que je n'ai pas convaincu Lucy. Va savoir pourquoi!

C'est dommage que D et Tara n'ai pas pu venir avec nous… Bien, je peux comprendre que D a des obligations avec sa famille. _« Si je ne suis pas à la maison à 6 heures pm, Donna va m'étriper ! On a planifié un dîner de famille la semaine dernière et bien, ma femme adorée vient juste de me rappeler que c'était ce soir… »_ il s'est excusé juste avant qu'on quitte le bureau. La face qu'il faisait quand il a raccroché le téléphone… comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir oublié. *petit rire*

« Hey Crash, t'es sûr que t'as pas oublié ta tête quelque part? »

« Comme au bureau avec une belle petite blonde, tu veux dire ? » Ajoute Myles au commentaire de Jack.

« D-de quoi tu parles ? Je suis complètement ici avec vous les gars ! » Il essaie de convaincre ses amis, qui commencent à rire à son ton défensif.

Comment ils font pour toujours savoir à quoi je pense ? Est-ce que je suis si prévisible ? Ou… est-ce que c'est trop évident… avec mes sentiments envers elle ?...

Au moins, ils ont arrêtés de me fixer et ils ont continué leur conversation…

*soupire* C'est dommage qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir avec nous ce soir… Je sais qu'ELLE EST la meilleure génie informatique de tout le bureau, mais… pourquoi l'équipe de Johnson avait besoin de son aide CE SOIR ? Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas attendre à demain ?... Il savait qu'elle accepterait et qu'elle irait avec eux, elle le fait tout le temps…Elle est toujours prête à aider, quelques soient les circonstances… Je vais sûrement manquer sa compagnie ça soir… *soupire profondément*

« Bobby ! » Lucy s'exclame attirant l'attention des autres, "si tu soupire encore une fois, je te retourne au Hoover avec elle ! »

"Tu as raison! Moi, Bobby Manning, promets d'être de bonne compagnie pour mes _chers amis_ ici présents pendant toute la soirée. C'est mieux, là ? » Leurs regards amusés sont précieux ! J'espère que notre amitié va toujours être aussi forte, peu importe notre stupidité ou combien imprévisibles on peut être à l'occasion… Quelle belle bande d'amis on fait !

C'est avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages que l'équipe marche vers le restaurant, prêts à partager une autre soirée en 'famille'…

*****

Un gros MERCI à Alex pour m'avoir aidé avec la traduction!


End file.
